Love Me Til The End
by miss.salvatore1995
Summary: Isabelle Salvatore has gone on believing that her brothers were dead for the past 150 years only to discover that it was all a lie and that her brothers are alive and well. Upon arriving in Mystic Falls, Isabelle must learn to face her past and Damon and Stefan discover the dark, mysterious past of their sister and her troubling connection to Klaus. Set during season 2 of TVD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries.**

I wiped my mouth as the dead body dropped to the floor. It really was too bad that he had to die. He had spunk and I had liked that about him. It was always more interesting when they tried to fight back instead of just sitting there and screaming. That's why I usually preferred the boys. They are so much more entertaining than the girls. Most of the girls just scream and run away, even though they never get far before I catch up to them, while the boys actually try to fight back. But one thing that I didn't like about this one was the fact that he had no idea how to keep his hands to himself. Oh well. It was over now and there was no going back.

I was used to the feeling of guilt that would well up inside me after every time that I killed someone, and this time was no different, but I just shoved it to the back of my mind, choosing not to acknowledge it. I had been doing this for one hundred and forty seven years, and by now, it was like second nature to me.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you Izzy?" A very familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "In my defense he was asking for it. I was just defending myself from the vile human who wouldn't have hesitated in doing very bad things to me."

My companion sighed and shook his head at me, used to my backwards way of logic. Daniel and I had been friends for years. Ever since I had been turned into a vampire and forced to leave my home. Daniel had found me and taken me under his wing, guiding me through the vampire lifestyle.

I was turned into a vampire in 1864, which made me about one hundred and sixty three years old, even though I looked like a regular sixteen year old girl. I was about 5' 4 and had long dark brown hair that practically looked black and that came down to my waist. I also had bright green eyes that ran in my family. Daniel had found me in the forest shortly after my change and we instantly became the best of friends. I don't know what I would do without him.

We had parted about ten years ago and I hadn't seen him in person since then. I really had missed him. I grinned at him and ran into his awaiting arms. Burying my face into his chest, I smiled and reveled in the feeling of being back with my best friend. I had missed him terribly and it felt incredible to be back with him.

"I've missed you Izzy," Daniel said, ruffling my hair and using the name that only he was allowed to call me. My full name was Isabelle Salvatore, but most people called me Belle, a nickname given to me by my older brother when we were children.

Shaking my head to clear it, I quickly cast that thought away. I wanted to enjoy my time with Daniel, and thinking about my deceased brothers would only make me depressed. It had been one hundred and forty seven years since they had died, but not a day went by that I did not miss them terribly and wish that they were here with me. I would give anything to have them back with me.

"I missed you too Dan," I said, grinning up at him. He looked the same as always except he had decided to do something different with his hair. Instead of wearing it flat like he usually did, his dark brown hair was spiked up, and I had to admit that that look suited him perfectly.

Daniel Anderson was 6'3 with large muscles that made him look intimidating, but I knew that he was actually a big softy that wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt him or someone that he loved, like me. Once a vampire had tried to kill me and Daniel had completely lost it. I never admitted it to him, but he had actually scared me a little bit. I had never seen him like that before and I hoped that I would never have to see him like that again. He was usually such a calm, peaceful kind of person, and seeing him ready to kill someone was a bit nerve-wracking.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, honestly curious as to what he had been doing for the past ten years.

"I'll tell you, but not here. Let's get out of here first," he said, glancing around at the dark, dirty alley, his gaze stopping on the dead body lying on the floor.

"Oh, don't start," I said, picking up the body and dragging it behind some trash cans, where I would come back for it later to dispose of it properly.

Daniel didn't approve of my killing tendencies and I knew that a lecture would be coming soon. I had heard it so many times though, that I probably had it memorized. Daniel drank human blood too, but he refused to kill them. He simply erased their memory once he was done or would just drink blood from a blood bank. I mostly did this too, but sometimes I would just kill them instead. Honestly, it was a lot easier and so much more enjoyable.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

I rolled my eyes at him, not believing him at all. "Sure you weren't."

I grabbed his hand and we started running toward my house. It was a medium sized apartment that suited me perfectly. Most vampires preferred to live in enormous mansions, but that never held any appeal for me. I was content with my apartment. Why live in a gigantic house anyway if you were all alone? That was just . . . depressing.

Once we reached my apartment, I grabbed a blood bag for Daniel and sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his chest.

"I really have missed you Dan," I said, snuggling into his chest and enjoying being back with my best friend.

"I missed you too Izzy. So much," he whispered into my hair.

For a long time, we just sat there, without saying anything. We had been friends for so long that we didn't need words to know what the other was thinking or feeling.

Finally, Dan pulled away and looked at me with an expression that told me that he had news that he was dying to tell me.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer.

Daniel grinned at me and said, "I found the most amazing and shocking news."

I raised my eyebrows at him, silently telling him to go on.

"Do you remember that curse that I researched years ago? The Sun and the Moon Curse?" Daniel asked, growing more excited by the second.

I nodded my head slowly, not seeing the importance in this. "I remember," I said, recalling the time when Daniel had gone crazy about a stupid curse that didn't even really apply to us. He had stayed up day and night for weeks, finding out anything he could about this curse. He was lucky that he was a vampire or else he never would have been able to stay up that long without passing out from exhaustion and possibly landing himself in the hospital. "It's the one that revolves around the Petrova doppelganger, right?"

Daniel nodded excitedly. "Yes, well I was researching the Petrova line and I came across something interesting." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that everybody thought that the line ended with Katerina, but I have heard rumors about another. The doppelganger is alive. I don't know how, but she is."

I sighed. "Why are you telling me this Dan? You know I don't like hearing about Katherine. She ruined my life. And honestly, I could care less about the curse."

Dan nodded. "Yes, but there is more. Something that will be of interest to you, I can guarantee you that," he said and I silently raised my eyebrows, wondering what it could possibly be. "The doppelganger is being protected by two young vampires who you know. Two people that you believed to be dead."

My gaze snapped up to meet Dan's, complete shock covering my face. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. I searched Dan's face and saw nothing but sincerity. "Who?" I asked, hoping desperately that he would say the names that I was longing to hear.

His face softened. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Your brothers, Izzy. They are alive."

A sob wracked through my body as I processed everything that he had told me. "How?" I asked. "How is it possible that they are alive?"

Daniel put his arm around me again, squeezing me comfortingly. "Katerina turned them around the same time that she turned you. She told Emily to lie to you and tell you that your brothers were dead, and she also had Emily tell them that you were dead."

Anger swelled inside of me as I thought of Katherine. How could she? I wanted nothing more than to hunt her down and slowly rip her apart. I couldn't believe that they were actually alive. Damon, my oldest brother, who put up a shield around himself, disguising his true self behind sarcastic remarks, except when around me. Damon was always himself around me and I think that I was the only person in the world who truly understood him. Nobody could make me laugh like he could. We spent a lot of time getting into trouble and messing with our other brother. We were partners in crime. Stefan on the other hand was quiet and sensitive. I could go to him about anything, and he would always help me with my problems. They were the best brothers a person could ask for, and I had been devastated when Emily told me that they had died.

"How did you find this out?" I asked.

"I was researching the Petrova line and I found evidence about a new doppelganger that lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia," Dan said and I sucked in a breath at hearing the name of my old home. "So I went there and I did find her, but as I was there I saw Damon and Stefan there with her, I recognized them from the picture you had showed me."

Tears gathered in my eyes when I realized that my brothers were actually alive. "I want to see them," I said, excited at the idea of seeing my brothers after one hundred and forty seven years.

Dan smiled. "I thought that you might. That's why I already bought you a plane ticket. You leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

I tackled him to the ground, hugging him. '"Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I yelled.

He laughed. "You're welcome. Now start packing. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

Dan smiled down at me. "No. I still have more research to do. I just wanted to come and tell you what I had found. I have been extremely busy and need to get back to work," he said and I rolled my eyes at him. That boy worked way too hard. Seriously, he had eternity to get his work done, yet he chose not to acknowledge that fact. "And I figured that you would want to be alone with your brothers after all this time," he continued. "But I will drive you to the airport tomorrow and see you off."

I hugged him one last time before running off to my room to pack everything that I would need, barely able to contain my excitement. After all of these years, I was finally going to get to see my brothers. I wondered what they would say to me once they saw me. According to Dan, they thought that I had died.

Once I finished packing all of my clothes, I reached into a box that I kept safely hidden under my bed and pulled out an old picture. It was a picture of Damon, Stefan, and me. It was taken a few weeks before I had been turned into a vampire. It was the only picture that I had of them and I often took it out and stared at it for hours, wondering how things could have been different. I lay down on my bed and drifted off to sleep, clutching my picture to my chest and dreaming about my reunion with my brothers.

 **Author's Note:**

 **What did you think? I hoped you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle's POV**

 _*Flashback*_

 _I woke up gasping, my breath coming to me in short gasps. Sitting up, I looked around and saw myself in a small, deserted clearing. I felt horrible too. My jaw, specifically my gums, were hurting badly and I felt hungry. So hungry that it was almost painful._

 _I tried to remember what had happened to me, but I was coming up blank. The last thing I could remember was arguing with Damon and Stefan about their new girlfriend._

 _"You're in transition," a voice said from behind me._

 _I spun around and saw Emily, Katherine's maid. Katherine was the girl who my father had allowed to live with us after her family had died in a fire. She was also the girl that both of my brothers were hopelessly in love with. Ever since she had come, things had changed. I had tried to confront them about this, but they just brushed off my concerns._

 _"Transition?" I asked Emily cautiously. "Transition into what?"_

 _Emily stared at me with sympathy before answering my question. Whatever this transition thing was that she was talking about, it didn't seem good. "A vampire," she said, her eyes searching mine, watching for my reaction. "You are transitioning into a vampire."_

 _Disbelief and shock ran through me. A vampire? Was she serious? I looked over at her and saw the truth on her face. She was not joking about this. Unfortunately._

 _"How?" I asked. "How is this possible? How did I turn into one?"_

 _Emily slowly came over and sat down across from me on the ground. "Well, you're not a vampire yet. Like I said, you're in transition. To complete the process you would have to feed on a human's blood. As to how this happened, you had to have vampire blood in your system when you died."_

 _I gaped at her. I had_ died _? "But I didn't die," I argued._

 _Emily merely pointed to my dress. I looked down and was surprised to see blood all over me. How could I have not noticed that before? "What happened to me?" I gasped. "And why can't I remember anything?"_

 _"It's because you are still in transition. Once you complete the process, your memories will start to come back to you slowly. As to how you died, I don't know. I was just told to bring you here and explain to you what you were becoming."_

 _"Who did this to me?" I demanded._

 _After a moment of hesitation, Emily answered me. "Katherine," Emily said with obvious distaste in her voice._

 _M y mouth popped open in surprise and then anger started coursing through me. How could she do this to me?_ Why _would she do this to me? She hated me and I hated her. She had threatened me, telling me to stay far away from my own brothers._

 _"Why?" I whispered._

 _Emily shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think anyone knows what goes on in Katherine's head."_

 _I sighed and tried not to think about Katherine. Instead I focused on my brothers. What was I going to do without them? I was a monster now. A danger to them. I didn't want to hurt them, but I at least had to see them once more before I left. Just once._

 _"Where are my brothers?" I asked Emily._

 _She looked away from me, refusing to make eye contact, and said nothing._

 _"Emily?" I tried again, but still got no response. Panic shot through me as my mind immediately went to worst case scenarios._

 _"Emily?" I asked again, but much more forcefully. "Where are Damon and Stefan?"_

 _She took a deep breath and finally turned to look at me with pity in her eyes. "Your brothers are dead," she whispered as quietly as possible, but I still heard her perfectly._

 _"No," I said, backing away slowly. "No, I don't believe you."_

 _She didn't say anything. Instead, she just sat there, staring at me sadly._

 _I didn't stick around to hear what she had to say. I took off running toward my house, desperate to find my brothers that couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be. When I reached the house, I would find them throwing the football to each other and messing around outside, just like old times._

 _I tried to hold onto this fantasy, to make myself believe that it was true, but I couldn't. I had a horrible feeling in my chest that kept growing with every step that I took toward my house._

 _As I reached the house and saw that they were not out in front, I tried to tell myself that they were just inside because it was too cold to play football._

 _I entered the house and ran up the stairs and entered Damon's room, only to find it completely empty. All of his possessions had been taken out. There was nothing there besides the bare walls, stripped of everything that Damon had had hanging on them. I stared at the room in horror before taking off and running toward Stefan's room, only to find the exact same thing. I felt like I was going to be sick. Finally, I went to my room and saw that my room too was also empty._

 _I wanted to scream, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. My throat felt dry and I felt as if I was going to throw up. While I was staring at my vacant room, I heard footsteps coming down the hall, toward my room. Panicked, I ran into my once full closet and quietly closed the door. People thought that I was dead, I couldn't just suddenly reappear._

 _The footsteps grew louder and then the door opened and one of the servants stepped in. He had a bucket of water and some old rags. He got down on his hands and knees and started scrubbing the floor clean._

 _I sat back down, sighing. I was going to be in here for a while. While, I sat there, I thought about my brothers and tears came to my eyes as I realized that Damon and I would never pull any more pranks ever again. He would never make me laugh again. Stefan and I would never be able to talk and hang out with each other like we used to._

 _I sat in the closet crying for over an hour, until I smelt the most delicious thing in the world. I stood up and wiped the tears away from my eyes and opened the door a crack to reveal the servant on the floor clutching his hand to his chest. His hand was covered in blood and I found myself staring at it with a weird sense of wonder._

 _Slowly, without even really realizing it, I opened the door and stepped out. The servant looked up and when he saw me, fear and confusion flashed across his face, but I barely noticed. I was too focused on his bleeding hand._

 _When I finally reached him, I took his bleeding hand in mine and brought it to my lips, slowly licking all of the blood away. I closed my eyes as I tasted the delicious blood on my tongue, and licked it until it was all gone._

 _I pulled my face back and felt my face and jaw change. I reached into my mouth and felt two sharp pointy teeth that had not been there before. Fangs, I realized with a jolt of shock. I touched my face and felt veins running under my eyes. I'm sure that I must have looked terrifying because the servant looked petrified. He let out one final scream before I brought my mouth down to his wrist and bit him before draining him until he fell to the floor, lifeless._

 _Once I stepped away, the full weight of what I had done hit me like a ton of bricks. I had killed someone. "Oh my God," I whispered, backing slowly away from the body. "No. No, no, no, no,_ no! _"_

 _How could I do that? I really was a monster. I heard footsteps coming and darted to the window and jumped out. I was surprised that I moved that quick and that I landed gracefully instead of plummeting to my death. Must be a vampire thing. I decided to test that, so I took off into the forest and watched as the trees began to blur by._

 _Once I was far enough away, I sank down onto the forest floor and let out all of misery. I had actually_ killed _someone. All I wanted right now was my brothers. They could always cheer me up no matter how upset I was. Pain coursed through me as I remembered that my brothers were dead and they would never be able to comfort or protect me again. I was alone. That thought seemed to make everything worse and whole new round of sobs emerged. I buried my head in my hands and let the misery have me._

 _I don't know how long I sat there crying and feeling sorry and disgusted at myself, but suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I jerked away and stood up, preparing to attack against any threat._

 _It was a guy who looked to be about twenty five. "Don't worry," he said in a soothing voice that instantly calmed me down. "I'm not going to hurt you." I looked into his eyes and relaxed slightly when I saw that he was telling the truth._

 _"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously._

 _"I can tell that you're new and I just want to help you out," he said in a gentle voice. "I can teach you all about being a vampire."_

 _He must have seen the suspicion on my face because he smiled and said, "I know what it's like to be alone. I was alone when I first turned and I know that it can be hard and confusing. I'm sure you have questions and I can answer them for you. So, what do you say?" He asked, holding out his hand._

 _I stared at it for a few seconds before slowly placing my hand in his and shaking it. "I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Belle," I said, my voice wavering as I said my nickname. Damon had come up with it and it painfully reminded me of him._

 _"Are you sure you want me to call you that?" He asked, noticing my reaction._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that my brother came up with that name for me, and I just found out that he died along with my other brother. It just brings up some memories of them."_

 _He stood staring at me for a few minutes before saying, "I'll just have to call you something else," he mused. "How does Izzy sound?" He suggested after a few seconds._

 _I smiled up at him. "Perfect." Izzy, I thought. I liked it. "Now, what should I call you?"_

 _"Daniel Anderson at your service ma'am," he said, bowing and kissing my hand. "Or just Dan," he added as an afterthought._

 _"Nice to meet you Dan," I said quietly, still a little unsure of what I should think about all this. I still wasn't sure if I should trust Dan or not, but looking up at his kind smile, I decided that he wasn't going to hurt me and that he was sincere in what he was saying._

 _He grinned at me. "I have a house a few miles outside of town. Would you like to accompany me?"_

 _I nodded shyly and he continued smiling at me. I could already tell that we would be great friends._

 _"Follow me then," he said and then took off running into the night, with me right on his trail, those haunting words that Emily had said to me only a few hours earlier still plaguing my mind._ You're brothers are dead. _I shook my head, trying to dispel those thoughts, but something in the back of my mind told me that those words would haunt me until the day I died._

 _I shivered and Dan looked at me curiously, obviously wondering what was wrong with me. I shook my head slightly and he smiled in understanding._

" _Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out to me._

 _I stared at it silently before looking back up at him and taking his hand. "Let's go," I murmured quietly, taking one last look around at my surroundings before following Dan into the dark forest._

 _*End Flashback*_

I woke up gasping and laid back down, trying to slow my breathing. My heart ached as I thought back to that horrible day. The day that I was told that my brothers had died. I hadn't stopped thinking about them even after all of these years.

For one hundred and forty seven years the memories of my brothers had caused me pain and sadness, but now I was excited, knowing that in the next twenty four hours I would be back with them. Back where I belonged.


End file.
